Forks
by hisrealnameisclarence
Summary: There's something supernatural going on in Forks.


"Tell the world I'm coming home."

—Coming Home Part II, Skylar Grey

* * *

01: Bella's Return

"He's old though."

Sundance and Deloris scoffed at the wildly absurd comment Aurora just made. "He is not old!" They both said simultaneously.

"Are you fracking crazy?" Sundance asked. "That boy, no man, may have the coldest hands I have ever felt in the entire universe, but dayuuum is that Doc finer than fine. He's fine China fine, girl!"

Deloris nodded aggressively. "I mean the only downside to him is his paleness, not age."

"Once again, homegirl. You 'ight, you 'ight."

Aurora rolled her eyes at them. Already knowing that their synchronizing was a whole other level of weird. Aurora didn't know exactly why they were great friends. They were polar opposites.

Sundance was loud and outspoken. Everything she wore screamed sex appeal. Even her overall vibe was nothing expect confidence. She was voted the 'hottest bitch' in Forks High by a landslide. The only reason she is currently single is that she's hot to the point that it's unapproachable.

Deloris, on the other hand, was voted 'Most Likely to Become a Serial Killer and Get Away With It' by the school. Mostly due to her extreme interest in law enforcement like her father and the tendency to talk about them with anyone who would listen. She also is the valedictorian with a GPA of over 4.0. The only thing she radiated was the smell of charcoal and paint from her hands and jeans, which she consistently used as napkins much to her father's dismay. Her overall vibe is 'Insane-Is-Okay-All-Day".

All Aurora could guess is that their tragic backstories are what brought them together.

For example, Sundance moved to Forks during the second quarter of her freshmen year after the inevitable death of her father, Kyle Mason Forge. Kyle had bipolar disorder which led him to run away from Forks and get a stripper named Carrie knocked up in a rural part of Texas. Carrie raised Sundance on her own up until she got arrested for multiple accounts of identity fraud. So from ages 12 to 15, Kyle did his best to raise her, but eventually, his disorder became too much. He hung himself in a motel bathroom in Fort Lauderdale. That's when Sundance had to move in with her only other mentally stable family member, Waylon Forge, and his beautiful wife, Gemma O'Neill- Forge.

The whole town knew about Kyle's death even before Waylon returned back to town with Sundance from the funeral in Texas. No one knows who spread the word first, but it led to Sundance being immediately outcasted by an entire town before she even stood foot on it. All of them were afraid that she would somehow end up like her father.

However, Deloris hated the town and everyone in it so, just to piss them off, she befriended Sundance. That and she was forever in Waylon and Gemma's debt. It was a no-brainer when they asked her to look out for their niece.

Now, Deloris backstory is tragic, but Aurora just doesn't know how. All she knew was that before Sundance came along, she had another friend, who mysteriously disappeared, a boyfriend who left, and a collection of ostracized shady friends that all sport ankle monitors.

Deloris is weird and mysterious, but what is anyone going to do about it?

"But he has like 5 kids," Aurora tried. "That makes him a father. So, it would be weird to get with somebody's father who has kids the same age as you. Just ask, Lori. She knows all about Jasper."

"Hey!" Deloris yelled with great annoyance.

Sundance pinched the bridge of her nose, "They're adopted, Rory. Keyword? Adopted. And Lori's almost thing with Jasper is completely unrelated and will be discussed later because I'm actually curious about that."

Deloris rolled her eyes. "Shut up both of you and cut it with that Jasper thing. We're just chem partners."

This time it was Rory and Sonny who were in sync. "Ooooooooh!"

"Damn, girl you didn't just friend zone him you straight up-"

"CHEM ZONED HIM!" They yelled. Together. Again.

It annoyed Deloris to no end when they ganged up on her about Jasper. He wasn't even her friend. Yet, they thought just because he was a "hot as fuck" guy who had a crush on her that she should reciprocate the feelings. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that every time he looked at her, it was as though he was looking at someone else. Thus, expecting her to act like someone else and looking upset when she didn't. Deloris just couldn't do that.

Plus, they, every nosy as can be person in town including Jasper's family, were pushing Deloris to be with Jasper. It wouldn't be natural.

"Get it through your sick heads, you sick sick bastards, I am nor will I ever be in love with Jasper Cullen," Deloris clearly stated as if she were talking to children.

"Well, that's because you're in love with Martín," Sundance pointed out.

Rory's ears perked at the sound of that foreign name. "Martín? Who's Martín? And why have I just heard of him?" she demanded.

Deloris threw Rory's bed pillow at Sundance, who casually dodged it while painting her nails. "Martín is fucking nobody."

"Martin is Deloris' future Baby Daddy," she answered as she began on the next hand. "They're not dating, but the whole world sees it happening. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but someday. I expect to be the Maid of Honour when that happens. Heck, I even have the speech prepared."

"What makes you think they're going to get together?" Aurora asked.

Sundance just sighed loudly and put away the nail polish. She knew this conversation would be lengthy and complicated. Everything with Martín and Deloris usually is.

"Martín is a childhood friend of Lori. B.S. as in Before Sunny. I met him during sophomore summer. And let me tell you something, that boy worships Lori like a fucking goddess. He's always making sure she's okay and if she needs anything. He listens to everything she says. He gets her cute little gifts like the wolf necklace. And that boy cannot keep his hands off of her. There's always a shoulder touching or a brush her hair of her face or my favorite is when they're discussing something with a group he stands behind her to glare at anyone that doesn't agree or he uses it so when he leans in he can have an excuse to invade her personal bubble. The best thing about it is that Lori just lets it happen. Sometimes even leaning back into his warmth. It's like the cutest thing ever."

Aurora smiled at Deloris who currently had her head buried in a pillow. Unfortunately, that still couldn't cover the blush on cheeks. Allowing Aurora to tease her about it.

"Aww, Lori's in love," Aurora cooed.

"imenahnhov" Deloris muffled out.

Sundance rolled her eyes and slapped her best friend's leg. "Speak up, bitch. We don't understand embarrassment, only English."

Deloris huffed before rolling herself off the bed only to land as a soft thump on the floor. "I am not in love," she stated, weakly. "No offense to you, Rory and Sunny, but he's my only hardcore real friend left in this world. I've known him since I was 7, ya know, and I just don't want anything to change between us. It can't so, it won't. Plus, I've cut all my ties with him. So, that's the end of that."

"Oh, shit! You really did it?" Sunny laughed. "Oh, my God! You actually left them?"

"Left? Left who?" The oblivious Aurora asked.

Luckily for Deloris, she didn't have to answer it because Jacob just happened to open the door. Normally, Deloris is annoyed by him. Mostly because all he does is try to talk about cars with her, but mechanics was so 2002 for Deloris. True American crime is America's next past time.

"Jacob, I have never been happier to see you in all life than this moment right here," Deloris spoke from the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Jacob rudely asked.

Aaaaand the moment of appreciation was gone.

"Why are you here?" Sundance retorted for Deloris.

No one talks to her best friend like that except for her. Not even Aurora. And especially not Jacob the snitch bitch Black. Ew!

"I live here," Jacob answered. "Unlike some of you."

Rory rolled her eyes and huffed. "Stop reminding that I'm in this hell hole against my will. God damn it! I throw one little party and suddenly I can't be trusted alone in my own house! Christ, I can't wait until they come back from New York!

Aurora and Jacob don't necessarily hate each other like Jacob and Sundance do. They're just over leaving with each other. He took hour-long hot showers and Aurora spent an hour in the bathroom every morning getting ready.

Deloris felt some sympathy for Aurora's anger. She was stuck in a house with half cousins while her mother and older sister were on the east coast for three weeks checking out colleges. The only true reason Aurora wasn't able to go, minus the whole party ordeal, was that she failed nearly all of her classes last year. Staying at the Black's house was supposed to be a way for her to catch up distraction free.

"Yeah, it's not like you burned a shed and tree house down," Jacob said sarcastically.

Sundance smirked as she put her jacket on. "Still salty we didn't invite you to the biggest party in this lame ass town's history, huh?"

"I was until I heard that every guy you has sex with got an STD at that party. Tell me, Sunny. Did they give it to you or you to them?"

Sundance just glared at the fool in front of her. "I would set you straight about those false accusations except for the fact that you truly think that you would have had a chance with me if you went to that party. And that truly disgusts me beyond belief. Seriously, I can't look at you, right now."

Jacob just rolled his eyes at her. Everyone knew about Sundance and Jacob's mutual hatredship. He was always forced to accompany Sundance, Deloris, and Aurora everywhere because they were girls. And since he was the youngest and a major buzzkill, every time they tried to do something crazy like jump off a cliff or go racing he would reject the idea and threaten to snitch to their parents.

Sundance didn't grow up with a prominent authority figure in her life due to being raised by a stripper and a drug addict. As a result, she hated being told what to do. Especially, by some guy, she barely even knows that isn't even old enough to watch a Rated R movie.

"Anyway, Dad's ready," Jacob announced. "So, let's go."

"Are we taking the rust bucket?" Sundance asked.

"Yup."

"Great. Just great. Remind me again, did I get my tetanus shot?"

"Why? It wouldn't be such a tragedy if you died."

"Funny, Jackie boy. I could say the same shit about you, but I'm grown and mature so, I don't."


End file.
